


Everyone Knows The “Villains” Always Die, But They Never Say How Much It Hurts

by Loveheart8523



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), sbi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveheart8523/pseuds/Loveheart8523
Summary: The world isn't fair and it never will be, so why did I think differently?
Kudos: 7





	1. Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So quick little side not here, this is my first fic so try not to be to harsh, I randomly got this idea awhile back and was surper inspired so I just decieded to make a fic!
> 
> TW: Mention of blood (its very small)

Techno wanted to laugh,

Of course Phil died to something so simple even after the centuries he's been alive for, of course he died just like his son, one simple stab in the chest and he crumbled to the ground.

Techno didn't give it a second thought before he sprinted toward Antfrost, Bad Ponk and Punz, the voices took over demanding blood, vengeance, violence, death, some didn't even know what was happening while others were in shock, but they were drowned out by one simple phrase

Blood For The Blood God

________________________________________

Techno’s heavy breathing slowly subsided as he looked down at his now blood soaked garments, but he didn't care about that, he walked back over Phil’s body noticing that Niki was leaning up against the wall with Ranboo nearby helping her with what looked to be a deep gash in her side, though it was clear that Ranboo had no idea what he was doing and seemed to be tripping over his own feet, they both glanced up at him and quickly looked away both sharing a regretful and maybe even scared expression.   
Techno didn't pay them much attention and continued walking over to Phil, he collapsed to the ground and slowly picked up Phil, almost cradling him, suddenly everything came flooding back to him

The day he met Phil, meeting his brothers for the first time, him and Phil embracing after they went off to explore together, Techno getting one last look at Phil as he went off to help them, Techno and Phil looking each other in the eyes in what should have been a heartwarming, not somber. Everything was coming so fast he wanted to scream, beg, plead to whatever god was out there to bring him back, even though he knew it was pointless.

For the first time since Tommy’s betrayal, he cried.

________________________________________

Phil wanted to scream, at first he understood at least he thought he understood, he was just stabbed through the stomach only minutes before but this was different. He felt he was being pulled limb by limb and they were being reattached in different places, but nothing was happening he was just floating, or was he falling?

“Phil?” said a weary yet, familiar voice

Phil’s eyes flung open to see Wilbur standing over him, his thick curly hair completely covered one of his eyes and his maroone beanie was hanging on to his head for dear life, his brown trench coat seemed to sway in the non-existent wind, Phil glanced down at Wilbur’s white shirt and quickly looked away after seeing his deep stab wound.  
He looked back up at Wilbur, his expression read more concerned then confused 

“Phil, what happened?”

Phil let out a small sigh 

“Long story” As Phil spoke, he could feel a small smirk appear on his face, and a single tear rolled down the side of his face.

________________________________________

It was hard enough for Ranboo to talk to Techno long before last night's events but now It was impossible, he wanted to comfort Techno so badly but right when he started to walk over to his house, he took a moment to think and his words never felt right but hopefully Techno understood, he always did.  
But when Techno didn't leave his house for days, Ranboo had assumed that he was asleep but it was nearing the end of the week and Techno still hadn’t left his house. Ranboo thought there’s no harm in checking on him if he’s asleep, right?

Ranboo walked over, ignoring Phil’s house as he did so, he gently opened the door and peeked his head inside and slowly climbed up the ladder that leads to Techno’s bedroom of sorts and was safe to say surprised to see Techno, very much awake, starting out the window as if he was in some kind of daze. Ranboo didn’t know what to do, on one hand he could leave and there's a good chance Techno would never know he was there, or he could finally try and talk to him

“Hey Techno, you up to talk for a bit?”


	2. I Wanna Show You Something

“Phil, I want to show you something”

“Oh ok, what is it?”

“It's hard to explain, It’s better if I just show you”

“Ok, well I guess lead the way” 

Phil only had a slight bad feeling, so to him there was no real point in denying Wilburs offer

________________________________________

Phil wasn’t sure what he was looking at, It seemed to be just a floating ball of light, but he was strangely drawn to it, he wanted to touch it…

Touch it

Touch it

Do it

Do it now

“Phil, stop” Wilbur said, breaking whatever trance Phil had been in

Phil looked down and noticed Wilburs hand tightly grabbing his

“Sorry, I just didn’t want you doing anything you don't want to” Wilbur said as he let go of Phils hand

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well you see this orb is actually an embodiment of you, or I guess It's an embodiment of your happiest memories”

“I believe I read about this very long ago”

“Knowing you I wouldn’t doubt it” Wilbur let out a small snicker “Anyway, basically If you touch that orb It’ll release your version of that Ghostbur fella into the server”

Phil looked back and forth between Wilbur and the orb for a moment, then reached over and touched it.

The orb slowly grew and expanded until it was an exact replica of Phil, they made brief eye contact and just like that, it was gone. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a gap in the black void, he looked over and saw the SMP he walked over and was stopped by some kind of barrier

“You can't go down there, obviously, but you can take a seat for a bit if you want” Wilbur said as he took a seat at the edge, his feet dangling high above some building on the server, and Phil soon joined him

Phil put his head on Wilburs shoulder and pretended not to notice when he soon leaned over and rested his head on on Phil’s, his mind suddenly flooded with memories, mainly one where they were sitting just like this, when Will was just a wide-eyed kid who didn't know anything about the world just that he wanted to explore it “just like you dad!” He would always say, If Phil had the power to go back in time he would go there, and try just a little harder to protect him.

Maybe then, things wouldn't be how they are, but who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyy chapter 2 pog!!!
> 
> This one is kind of Phil and Wilbur centered, there was gonna be a small part with Techno And Ranboo but It didnt feel right so I just decieded to cut it and save it for chapter 3


End file.
